Daddy's Little Girl
by TheShadowedRose
Summary: Cheyenne's the daughter of Shawn Michaels. What happens when John Morrison catches her eye? Will Shawn chose to accept John? Or will he do everything he can to protect his little girl?
1. How To Be Cheyenne

Cheyenne's POV

I was upstairs putting on my outfit when Dad started calling me to have breakfast.

"Cheyenne come eat your breakfast before Cameron does." My Dad Shawn, shouted jokingly.

"Very funny Dad." My 25 year old brother Cameron said with pure sarcasm in his voice. I laughed and went downstairs. Dad made pancakes, my favorite. I started eating. When I was finished, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Dad." I said. Dad nodded since his mouth was filled with pancakes. When I opened the door, Uncle Paul was standing there. I hugged him.

"Uncle Paul." I said as he gave me a tight bear hug.

"Hey Chey." He said, pinching my cheek. We walked into the kitchen. Dad and Uncle Paul started talking. I got bored so I went to the living room and started watching tv. Dad and Uncle Paul came in.

"Daddy, can I get a ride to the arena." I asked, giving my dad my cute, little pout that he couldn't say no to.

"Sure Sweetheart." Dad chuckled. Dad, Uncle Paul, Cameron, and I went inside the car and drove to the arena. I wanted to go train since I had a match against Maryse tonight. When we got to the arena, I went to the divas' locker-room and got changed into my ring attire. Since it was early and nobody was there, I was just practicing my moves and did a couple of exercises.

"Training pretty hard, huh?" I turned around and it was a very good-looking man. Average height, rock-hard abs, long brown hair, and a smile that made any girl melt.

"Uh, yeah," I said shyly, "I was training for a match tonight. I'm Cheyenne Michaels."

"John Morrison. And I could help you train if you'd like." John said smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to have a training partner." I said, getting over my shyness.

"First, we'll have a match." John said. Did I hear him right? A match? Against him?

"A match? But you're going to kill me." I said jokingly.

"I'll go really easy on you. I mean, not everyone can be as great as me." He joked.

"Oh really?" I said.

"I'm joking. Make the first move and I'll reverse it." John replied. I was about to kick him, but he grabbed my leg and put me over his shoulders. He started spinning me around and put me down gently. I couldn't stop laughing. After 2 hours of training, we were just sitting down on the mat, drinking a bottle of water.

"Cheyenne, you want to go to the café and have some coffee?" John asked with his trademark smile.

"I'd love to." I answered, smirking my Dad's smirk.

"Meet in the parking lot in 20 minutes." John said.

"Okay." I said as we left. I got changed to a light yellow summer dress with white heels and a white handbag. Before I left, I went into DX's locker-room. I love saying that. I walked and most of the superstars were in there.

"Cheyenne, these are the WWE superstars." Uncle Paul said.

"I think I kind of established that Uncle Paul." I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"This is definitely your kid Shawn. Same smirk, same sarcasm, she's an exact replica of you." Adam 'Edge' Copeland said.

"Exactly alike," Uncle Paul said, "Like father, like daughter."

"It's 'like father, like son' Paul." Randy said.

"Why do you always have to be such a smartass, huh Orton?" Uncle Paul Asked.

"Because I was born like that," Randy smirked, "How old are you Cheyenne?"

"20." I said casually.

"You're really that young?" Ted asked "Vince will let any girl into WWE no matter how old they are. He only picked girls he thinks are hot."

"Well I am hot and I don't need a 64 year old man thinking that." I smirked.

"What did you come in here for Sweetie?" Dad asked.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that I was going out." I said.

"With who?" Dad asked. He was always overprotective of me.

"John." I answered, "We're going to the café."

"Wait," Uncle Paul said, "Morrison or Cena?"

"Morrison." I replied.

"Okay Chey, but if he hurts you, I'll hurt him." Dad said sternly.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be careful." I said. I walked over and hugged him while all the guys cooed over it.

"Awww." All they guys said. Dad kissed my forehead and I hugged Uncle Paul and Adam, he's like my second brother. When I came to the parking lot, I saw John. He was in a black fitted t-shirt and dark faded jeans. He was dressed so casual and I was blushing.

"There you are," He said, "I was starting to get worried."

"Well I'm here now." I smiled.

"Okay then , shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand.

"We shall." I said as I looped my arm into his. We got into his car and we left.

**Should I keep the story or delete it ?**

**Please read && review :/**


	2. Mr Perfect

Cheyenne's POV

John brought to a simple café near the arena. When we got there, we sat down and talked about everything and anything. We talked about friends, celebrities, previous relationships, and family.

"So," John began, "What's it like being the daughter of the Heartbreak Kid?"

"He's really funny," I said, "But since I'm his little girl, he's a little overprotective." He started laughing. I smiled. We kept talking for about an hour longer, then it was time to go. John dropped me off at my house and he faced me.

"I had a great time." He said.

"So did I." I replied. We made eye-contact for a moment, then he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss with no hesitation. We finally broke the kiss. I was blushing.

"Bye Cheyenne." John smiled and winked. Then he left. I walked into my house, feeling amazing. I could definitely picture us being together.

[x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x]

Shawn's POV

The guys and I were just relaxing in the locker-room.

"Hey Shawn," Cody said, "Let me know when Cheyenne is available."

"You're never going to date my little girl, you know that right?" I smirked.

"And if you do date her," Adam began, "Prepared to get a beating from Adam Copeland."

"You're just jealous because I'm dashing." Cody replied.

"You're as dashing as Vickie Guerrero." Jeff said, "And believe me, that's definitely NOT dashing." He and Cody started arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Paul yelled.

"Or else what?" Cody replied.

"Or else you'll get a beating from me and my little friend." He said, referring to his sledgehammer.

"Who wants pizza?" Randy said, changing the subject.

"Me!" Everyone cried out in unison. Randy started ordering the pizza and everyone chipped in to pay for 5 large pizzas. Yeah, I know we eat a lot. When we finished eating, Cameron came and said that Dolph Ziggler and The Miz were challenging DX and Cheyenne to a mixed tag-team match next week on RAW. Paul & I accepted, but we need to figure out how Cheyenne's going to react since Beth Phoenix is going to be in the match. She'll accept the challenge … I hope.

**Please Read && Review (: **


	3. He's A Hero

Cheyenne's POV

"BETH PHOENIX?" I cried. I can't believe that I have to face Beth Phoenix.

"Cheyenne sweetheart, relax," Dad said, trying to calm me down, "She won't hurt you, I'll make she doesn't."

"But Dad, I already have a mixed tag-team match that same night with Adam and John against Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, and Maryse. They changed my match against Maryse into a mixed tag-team match." I replied.

"Vince said you're going to be in two matches," Dad said, "He thinks it'll boost your reputation even more." I felt my heart race. I can't believe that I have to be in two matches in one night.

"Okay Dad, I'll do it." I forced myself to say.

"That's my girl." Dad said chuckling. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Bye Daddy, I love you." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Dad said, and then we both hung up. I decided to call Adam.

"Hello?" I heard Adam say.

"Hey Adam." I said. I was strangely happy all of a sudden.

"Hey Chey, what's up?" Adam said.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you'd like to come down to the café with me." I said.

"Sure, if you can pay for our food." Adam said. I knew he was joking. I could feel him smirking into the phone.

"Oh shut up," I said, "And wipe that smirk off your face."

"How did you know I was smirking?" He asked.

"Just a guess," I said, "I'll meet you in 10 minutes."

"Alright." Adam said. We hung up. I went into my room and scanned my closet. I didn't know what to wear. I finally decided to wear a tight light blue tube top, white skinny jeans with ripped designs, blue high-tops, and a white handbag. I was ready and left my hotel suite. I went to press the elevator button, when Cody came and pressed it instead. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hello gorgeous." Cody said while grabbing my hand and kissed it. I pulled my hand away.

"Back off Cody, I'm not interested." I said, not letting my guard down.

"Come on Cheyenne, I'm dashing, why don't you like me?" Cody asked, trying to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Cody, leave me alone, I don't like you." I said, but he wasn't going to give easily.

"Let her go NOW!" I heard Adam say. Cody held me tighter.

"Or else what?" he asked. He was always stupid.

"Or else this will happen." Adam said and speared him. I was sitting in a corner, catching my breath.

"Chey, are you okay?" Adam asking, hugging me like if he let me go, I'd slip away. I hugged him too.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. I just had to know how he knew.

"I was at the café for 20 minutes. I got worried, so I was about to check if you were still in your suite, that's when I saw Cody trying to kiss you. Tell me what happened from the beginning." Adam said.

"I was dressed to come meet you. I was waiting for the elevator, then Cody came and kissed my hand. I pulled it away and told I wasn't interested. Then he went and tried to kiss me." I said.

"Do you still want to go to the café or go to the arena?" Adam asked me.

"Let's go to the arena." I smiled.

"Cheyenne's smiling. What's the occasion?" Adam chuckled.

"I'm just happy the fact that I have my closest friend with me and that he saved me from Cody." I said, hugging him.

"You're like a little sister to me Chey and I snapped when I saw Cody forcing himself onto you like that." Adam said. I cooed at him and we walked to the car and drove to the arena. We went into the Superstars' locker-room and all the guys were there, including Cody. He gave Adam an evil glare and Adam returned one to him.

"Shawn, I'd keep an eye on him if I were you." Adam said referring to Cody.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Mr. Dashing over here forced himself onto Chey at the hotel." Adam said. He sounded really pissed off.

"What?" Dad said. He was giving Cody the harshest glare I've ever seen.

"I was going to meet Adam at the café for breakfast. I was waiting for the elevator when he came and tried to kiss me. Luckily, Adam came and speared him. I was really scared Daddy." I said, hugging him. He held me tight.

"You better stay the hell away from my niece, you understand Rhodes?" Uncle Hunter said, growling. Cody nodded. Before I could say something, Vickie Guerrero came in.

"Cheyenne, on Smackdown, you're going to be in a 3-0n-1 handicap match against Lay-Cool and Maryse." She said.

"What! You can't do that." I protested.

"I can and I just did." She replied.

"I'm in two mixed tag-team matches on RAW and now I'm in a handicap match on Smackdown. I can't handle all that." I complained.

"Figure out how to handle it because there's nothing you can do about it." Vickie cackled and left. I can't believe it. I have to be in three matches all in one week. Just another problem on my plate. Great…

**Please Read & Review :/**

**P.S. Who do you think is better for Cheyenne, Adam or John? Tell me what you want me to do next in your review and I might add it in my ideas . :/**


	4. Heartbreak Girl

Adam's POV

_**Monday Night Raw**_

**Match 1: Edge, Cheyenne Michaels & John Morrison vs Wade Barrett, Maryse & Justin Gabriel**

John, Cheyenne and I were waiting at the gorilla position. Chey was going out in my entrance music and John was going first. His entrance music came on. When he was about to leave, he gave Cheyenne a kiss on the cheek, then left. She was glowing. She may have been smiling, but I knew behind that smile, there was fear of her thinking that if she lost the match, then John and I would hate her. How could anyone hate her? She's sweet, funny, kind and smart. She's everything anyone would want in a friend, and I'm going to let her feel like it.

"Chey don't worry. We won't hate you if you lose." I assured her.

"I know. I just don't want to look like a screw-up out there." Chey sighed.

"Screw-up? You're the Divas' Champion, everyone knows you're definitely not a screw-up." I said.

"Really?" Chey asked.

"Definitely." I smiled. My entrance music came on. We both walked holding our titles, and then we were greeted by adoring fans. Chey and I walked down the entrance ramp. We both posed with our titles and the fireworks blasted. Everyone knew that Cheyenne and I were close friends, nothing else. We greeted John in the ring. Now this match could begin.

Cheyenne's POV

Maryse was giving me an evil glare. I returned one to her. The ref was just about to start the match when Vickie Guerrero came out.

"Cheyenne Michaels, the Divas' Championship AND the World Heavyweight Championship are on your hands." Vickie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It means that if you get pinned by Maryse, then you lose your own title and Edge's title as well. The World Heavyweight Championship will be given to Wade Barrett if you lose. Also, the Superstars can't hurt the divas in this match. Did I mention that this will be a Lumber Jack and Jill match?" Vickie cackled. She always hated me. Dolph and Miz gave me an evil look. I was afraid already. The Lumber Jacks and Jills came out, basically the entire locker-room, including my dad and Uncle Paul. The referee held both of the titles up, then he rang the bell for the match to begin. Maryse held me in a grapple then twisted my arm. I flipped over it and kicked her. I drag her to the turnbuckles and kept kicking her. The ref got me off of her and he did, Beth regained her strength and kicked me in the head. I fell and Maryse put me in a submission. The ref was asking me if I wanted to tap out, I said no and tried to reach the ropes. When I was almost there, she pulled me away from the ropes and held the submission tighter. The crowd started chanting my name and I reversed her submission and pulled her off her feet. I went up the turnbuckle and was waiting for Maryse to get up. When she did, I jumped on her, but she reversed and caught me, then she threw me outside. Beth Phoenix, Lay-Cool, Melina, and Alicia Fox attacked me, but Natalya, Eve, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, and the Bella Twins helped me and attacked the divas. Natalya helped me up and put me in the ring gently. Maryse picked me up and did her finishing DDT on me.

_One, two…_ I kicked out. The crowd was cheering. I wanted to tag in Edge, but Maryse held my leg and I kicked her. When she was down, I tagged in Edge and Maryse was tagged out and replaced by Justin Gabriel. They were fighting non-stop and Edge was winning. He tagged in John and John fought for awhile then tagged in Edge. He speared Justin and John threw Wade outside. Edge came over to me and tagged me in. I was shocked.

"Why are you tagging me in?" I asked

"Because Vickie said Wade couldn't hurt you, but she didn't say that you couldn't hurt him." He smiled. I thought about it and I went for a Sweet Chin Music. I waited for Wade to get up and when he did, I super-kicked him as hard as I could.

I went for the pin. _One, two, THREE! _We won the match! John and Edge came inside the ring and lifted me up. We were cheering and celebrating with the fans for a bit, then we went backstage. I was exhausted.

"John, can you carry me?" I asked.

"Sure. Hop on." He said and he lifted my legs and held my back while we went back to the locker-room. John lay me down on the couch. I was still in my ring attire which was a dark blue bikini top and tight dark blue pants. I was pretty skinny, so my pants didn't feel tight. The other Superstars' were inside and congratulated us on the victory.

"Congrats Sweetheart." Dad smiled.

"Thank You Daddy." I said.

"Chey, congrats on winning the match." Uncle Paul said and hugged me hard.

"Ow ow ow, Uncle Paul thanks for the hug, but I'm still sore from that match. I think I twisted my ankle when I did the super-kick." I sighed.

"How on earth are you supposed to do another match?" Dad asked.

"Maybe the GM can find a replacement." I said. Dad nodded. No matter how much he wanted to win the match, he knew that Cameron and I came first because we were his children.

"Shawn, Hunter, Vince wants to see you." Jeff said. "What happened to my favorite little rockstar?" he asked and ran over to me. He hugged me gently and gave me a warm smile. I returned one.

"I'm fine Uncle Jeff, just a bit sore from the match earlier." I sighed.

"I'll try to get a replacement for you Chey." Dad said and he and Uncle Paul left. I hope they found a replacement because I couldn't handle another match, atleast not today.

**Please Read & Review :\**

**Chapter 5 will be done soon (:**


	5. How To Have Fun

Cheyenne's POV

I was backstage waiting with Jeff for Dad and Uncle Paul to return so that I could find out if I could be replaced in the match. I was still laying down on the couch and Jeff was watching one of his old matches.

"Uncle Jeffy, I'm bored." I complained

"Then come watch how awesome I am in this match," He chuckled, "And what is with you and calling me Uncle Jeffy?"

"I don't know, I just like saying it. And when are you ever awesome?" I asked.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. Just then Dad, Uncle Paul, and John Morrison entered into the room. By the look on their faces, things didn't go to well with the General Manager.

"What did he say?" I asked, getting up and fixing my attire.

"He said that since you're not injured, you have to compete in the match." Dad said.

"And what if I don't?" I asked stubbornly. I always got mad whenever I didn't get my way. I'm such a spoiled girl. Blame my dad for that.

"If you don't, he'll strip you of your title." Uncle Paul said.

"But he was nice enough to get you out of the 3-on-1 handicap match on SmackDown." John said.

"Alright, let's go to the match." I said. Dad and Uncle Paul made their way down to the ring. I was about to leave too, but John grabbed my hand. He smiled warmly at me and gave me a kiss. I returned it and then the kiss became more passionate.

"Eww, get a room lovebirds." Jeff said. We broke the kiss and I was blushing. He gave me a hug then I went down to the gorilla position. This match was a turning point in my career.

Jeff's POV

Sweet! I have the entire dressing room to myself. I wonder what I could do. I called Matt, Randy, John Cena, JoMo (I call John Morrison that because it sounds like Homo), and Evan Bourne. We're going to throw the biggest party of the year. This is going to be fun …

**I know it's a short chapter, but please Read & Review :/**


	6. Is This Really Happening ?

John's POV

Why the hell did Jeff call us here? Whenever he has a "plan", things don't end well. Last time he threw a party, he got in some serious trouble with Vince, but he got Cheyenne to sweet-talk him out of it. For some reason, Vince LOVED Cheyenne. He thought of her as a niece to him. Basically the kind he could spoil and shower in gifts since Stephanie was too old to be spoiled anymore. But who didn't love Cheyenne, she's sweet, funny, kind, smart, she had a smile that made any guy melt, and hypnotic blue eyes. I had no clue whenever she was a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, she was just perfect…

"Hello! Earth to John. Anything going on up there?" Jeff snapped me out of my thoughts by waving his hand in front of my face.

"He's probably thinking of a young lady that goes by the name Cheyenne Michaels." Randy chuckled. He and I were close friends. He knew about my crush on Cheyenne a long time ago.

"She's hot John. You're lucky you've got her." John Cena said.

"Aren't you married Cena?" Randy asked.

"Don't remind me Orton. I love my wife, but I'm so sick of all the restrictions." John Cena replied.

"Guys, enough about Cheyenne and wives. We've got a party to plan. Someone call in ALL the divas and tell them to dress for a party not for a stripping session." Jeff said. Everyone laughed. It was true though, the divas did dress like sluts just to look hot, but Cheyenne was different. She didn't care if you liked her or not and she didn't tolerate any shit from anybody. She's amazing.

"I'll get them." Evan said, but before he could leave the room, Matt came in with all the divas with him. Kelly, Melina, Maria, Mickie, Michelle, Layla, Maryse, the Bellas, and Gail Kim. Melina came over to me. Things weren't going to end well.

"Hey John." Melina said, flipping her hair and acting all cute. It wasn't going to work on me.

"Hi.." I said awkwardly.

"Why are you dating Cheyenne when you could date me. After all, I'm MUCH better than she is." Melina said. She started rubbing my muscles with her hands.

"Oohh, you're so strong." Melina said seductively. Before I could respond, Cheyenne was standing in front of the door with Shawn and Paul. Unfortunately, she saw me with Melina and I could see the pain in her eyes. She looked away. Shawn asked her what was wrong and and he saw Melina sitting on my lap, playing with my hair. She just sat there when she saw Cheyenne.

"Oh Cheyenne," Melina called out to her. She and everyone was staring at Melina now.

"John's mine. You can date anyone else except him." She said.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm not Maryse, Michelle or Layla, I don't take crap from anybody. You think you can go and say those things to me, well you're pay." Cheyenne said. Before Melina could respond, Cheyenne punched her in the face. They were both rolling on the floor, punching each other and pulling each others' hair. Shawn and Paul tried to get Cheyenne off of Melina, but somehow, she broke free of their grip and jumped on Melina again. She dragged Melina into the hall and smacked her head on the table. Melina elbowed her in the gut and threw her into the wall. She picked her up and put her on the table. Melina got on the table and started punching Cheyenne again. Cheyenne reversed and started punching her. Shawn, Paul, Jeff and I held Cheyenne back and Randy, Evan, Matt and John Cena held back Melina. Cheyenne's caring blue eyes were filled with rage. If you ever meet Cheyenne, don't ever get her angry.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Stephanie screamed. She saw that Cheyenne's lip was busted open and that Melina's nose was bleeding.

"You don't deserve John. You're just a blond whore!" Melina yelled.

Cheyenne's POV

"Oh yeah, if I'm such a whore, then why is John dating me and not you. Think before you say something, but I'll accept this from you since you're mentally retarded!" I yelled back.

"That's enough!" Stephanie yelled. "Both of you will face each other in a match on RAW next week, and whoever loses is banned from WWE forever."

"Are you serious?" I shouted. "She started it. Why are you punishing me for something that this sluttish bitch did?"

"Don't shout at me Miss Michaels, otherwise I'll fire you right now. One more thing, if either one of you fight each other before the match, you'll both be fired." Stephanie said. She walked away.

"What about my party?" Jeff asked. Everyone stared at him.

"Don't worry Uncle Jeff, I'll help you plan your party." I said, giving him a smile, well atleast I tried.

"Thanks sweetheart." Jeff said, giving me a side-hug. "Let's go clean your lip."

"Okay." I said. He took me to the sink in the catering room and started gently dabbing at the lip. When he finished cleaning it, there was a huge cut, but I'll live.

"Seems like I taught you well kiddo, you handled Melina like a pro." He chuckled.

"Will you teach me how to Swanton Bomb then?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you before your match next week. Now come on, we've got a party to attend." Jeff said.

"Don't you actually have to prepare the party before going to it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but during the fight, Matt and the other superstars got the place ready and it'll be done in about 10 minutes." Jeff answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Now, let's go change into something suitable for a party." Jeff smiled.

"Let's go. Can I braid your hair?" I asked. I used to braid his hair when I was a kid. I just love his hair.

"I'm just gonna close it. Braiding takes too long." He said. We got to the divas' locker room and I got changed in 10 minutes, putting on a tight dark purple knee-length dress with black flats. I put on smoky make-up with light purple eyeshadow. I put my hair up in a fancy way. I came out and we went to the superstars' locker room. I sat down and waited for Jeff to get ready. He came out in 10 minutes aswell with a dark purple button-down shirt and black jeans. He brushed his hair and let it down. We approved each other on our outfits and made our way to the party.

"This is going to be a hectic night, I can feel it." I thought.

**Longest chapter so far! I'm not getting much reviews. After this fanfic, I'm planning on write a Jeff/Michelle fanfic called "One Step at a Time". Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Please Read & Review ;/**


	7. We Come Alive In The Nighttime

Cheyenne's POV

Damn was the only word that came out of my mouth when I saw the huge room that the party was being held at.

"_How can anyone do this in 20 minutes?" _I thought. Everyone was either sitting at the food tables and chatting or they were dancing with their dates. Jeff ditched me to go hit on a girl he saw earlier. Now I was all alone with nobody. I decided to go outside. It was dark, but I didn't care because it was perfect for relaxing. I was deep in thoughts until I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist. I knew those arms. They were very familiar to me. I turned to come face-to-face with my boyfriend John Morrison. I just loved saying that. Who wouldn't? He's so freakin sexy, I can see why they call him the Shaman of Sexy. He was dressed in a dark blue button-down shirt and white jeans. He let his hair down and had sunglasses covering his beautiful green orbs.

"Why is my Chey-Chey sitting out here all alone?" Johnny asked me. I made the pet name Johnny for him and he calls me Chey-Chey. Isn't he adorable?

"Just thinking, plus it was too loud in there. I couldn't hear anything over the music."I replied. He motioned for me to sit with him on the bench. I sat on his lap and rested my head against his chest. I was extremely tired from the fight with Melina earlier.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Johnny asked. He cared very much about my well-being. That's what I love about him.

"No, let's go to the party because I'm afraid if I take you home with me that my dad would kill you before our goodnight kiss." I said. He chuckled. Even his laugh was sexy. Is everything about this sexy or is it just me?

I would definitely hate to die on someone like you." Johnny said. Pretty smooth. I cooed and we went inside to the party. We went down to the dance floor and started slow-dancing since a slow song was playing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and we moved slowly with the music. We were staring deep into each others' eyes, admiring the other's facial features and details until Cody showed up. What did the jackass want now? He came up to us but instead of flirting with me, he punched John hard in the jaw. I was the verge to tears as Cody continued to assault John but John, being the man he is, fought back with force. Kelly was holding me as I hugged her. The other superstars came and broke up the fight. John wasn't injured except for a few scratches on his flawless face and Cody has a swollen eye from the punch he received from John. Cody came over to me and held me close to him as John was getting up. I tried to break free, but he was too strong. When Cody saw I was struggling to break free and John noticing us, he dipped me down and kissed me. I was trying so hard to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. John went insane and tackled Cody. I was on the floor screaming and wiping my lips. I took Jeff's water and rinsed my mouth with it. The guys once again managed to get John off of Cody, except this time Cody has a swollen lip to match his eye. Johnny came over to me and hugged me tight. I returned it because I really needed someone to hug right now.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Everyone turned around to see a very, and I mean very, pissed off Vince McMahon.

"Surprise?" Jeff said, trying to lighten the mood by blowing a noise maker. Matt just smacked his brother at the back of his head to get him to shut up.

"Cheyenne help me." Jeff whispered as he hid behind me.

"Uhh…you see sir…I was…so happy that Johnny asked me out that…I decided to… throw a…party?" I said. Everyone nodded.

"Morrison or Cena? Because if it's Cena, I'm shutting down this party." Vince said.

"Hey, hold up. What did I do to get you to hate me?" John asked, very offended by what he just heard.

"Nothing Cena, just those stupid bright t-shirts that you wear give me a headache." Vince said. Before John could respond with a remark that might end his career, I covered his mouth with my hand and continued speaking.

"No sir, it's Morrison that I'm dating. And I would like to give a big thank you to Jeffrey Nero Hardy for organizing this party for me. I love you Uncle Jeffy." I said as Jeff showed himself and gave me a big hug. 

"Thank you for saving my job." Jeff said. I smiled at him.

"Continue the party." Vince said and everyone asked like nothing happened. Johnny were dancing like we were before and having a light conversation.

"Why did you go insane when Cody kissed me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I go insane? You're my Chey-Chey and seeing a guy like Cody kissing my girlfriend, I just lost it. You're my whole world Cheyenne and I don't want to lose you. I love you and don't ever forget that." Johnny stated. I was shocked. That was the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me.

"I love you too Johnny and believe me when I say that neither Melina nor Cody are going to break us up." I said. He just chuckled and stared into my eyes. I stared into deeply into his aswell. He leaned and placed a kiss on lips. I returned it and it soon became a little make-out session. We finally broke apart a few minutes later so that we could breathe. This night was turning out to be perfect.

Melina's POV

That skank thinks that she can just go and take John from me? Well, she made a big mistake messing with me. I looked over to my side and saw Cody next to me, icing down his lip and eye from the beatig that he has received earlier.

"You're going to help me with our little plan aren't you? Or are you going to ice down your face all night?" I asked impatiently.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get into a fight with John Morrison. And relax, I'll help you with the plan." Cody said.

"You want Cheyenne and I want John correct?" I asked and Cody just nodded, which was hard for him to since he just got beat up.

"Well, we're going to our dates one way or another sweetheart." I chuckled evilly. John would be mine, even if it meant getting rid of Cheyenne once and for all.

Shawn's POV

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Cheyenne to return. It wasn't late, but I was worried about her. Cameron was waiting with me too, but he fell asleep on the couch. I wasn't going to carry him to his bed anymore. He's a grown man, not a little kid. He was moving around on the couch and eventually fell off. He woke up and gave me a glare because I was laughing at him.

"Gee thanks for the help Dad." Cameron said. This kid definitely had my sarcasm. He dragged himself upstairs and Cheyenne finally walked in. She was extremely happy for some reason.

"Hi Daddy." She said and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem happy." I said.

"Uh huh, Johnny beat up Cody at the party." She simply said.

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"While John and I were dancing, Cody came and punched John in the face. They both started fighting and while John was still on the ground, he came and kissed me. John went insane and beat him up. In the end, John only had a few scratches on his face while Cody has a swollen eye and lip to match." She explained.

"He kissed you? He's dead." I said.

"Daddy, can you kill him tomorrow, I'm tired." Cheyenne complained. I just chuckled and we both went upstairs to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Rhodes' final day on Earth. Nobody kisses my daughter and gets away with it.

**Longest chapter so far ! /3**

**R&R!**


	8. Do You Think I'm Strong Now?

Cheyenne's POV

The next day, I saw Johnny working out in the gym. He looked so good. I guess you have to work out a lot to get a body like that. I wanted to surprise him, so I tip-toed quietly into the room. I hope that I won't startle him because it's easy to do when you're deep in thought or focused on something. I walked up to him. He seemed to have noticed and turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Cheyenne." Johnny said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Hello Johnny." I replied back. I was trying to figure out why he was so happy. Probably because he saw me staring and drooling at his muscular, tanned body. But again, wouldn't you? He chuckled. Now I was really confused.

"Want to help me work out?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. He led me over to the weight-lifting bench. Just to show off, he started lifting 225 pounds like it was nothing.

"Can I try?" I asked in a really cute voice, knowing that he couldn't say no.

"Sorry cupcake, but you're not ready for the bench." Johnny said. I pouted.

"I want to lift weights on the bench." I repeated.

"You can't handle the bench." He said.

"Oh really? Let's make a bet, if I can lift weights on the bench, then you'll take me out to dinner." I said.

"You're on." Johnny said and he started lifting 300 pounds. His muscles popped and he was breathing heavily.

"What do you say about that. I lifted 300 pounds." Johnny said.

"You know what I say? Fuck it, I want 500." I replied.

"500 what?" He asked.

"500 pounds." I smirked. I walked over to the weights and John helped me make the weights weigh 500 pounds instead of 300. I lay down on the bench and John stood behind me so that I wouldn't die. I inhaled and exhaled a breath and started to lift it. I actually lifted it, but I had to lift 3 times so I continued. I was breathing rapidly and my veins were popping out of my neck. John was encouraging me to continue. Finally after what felt like forever, I set the weights down. Johnny was in shock. I stood and starting doing a happy dance.

"Looks like we've got a date." I smiled. Johnny just laughed at my little dance and hugged me.

"I think that enough lifting for one day. Let's go tell the guys at the arena what you just did." Johnny said. I followed him out to his car and we drove to the arena while listening to Katy Perry's Firework that was playing on the radio. I was singing along to it.

"I never knew that you could sing Cheyenne." Johnny said. He sounded surprised. I could always sing, but it was just a hobby. Wrestling was my dream job.

"It was just a hobby, I only sing for fun." I said. He chuckled as we parked in front of the arena. We walked inside and to the Superstars' locker room. I knocked and I heard Uncle Paul yell "COME IN!" so we entered. I saw holding an ice pack on his right fist. I knew he used that hand to punch with. I walked over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shawn punched Cody in the nose then super-kicked him." Adam said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because of what he did yesterday. John hurt him pretty bad, but I didn't want him to have all of the fun." Dad smirked.

"Daddy, you could've gotten seriously injured." I said. Now I sounded like the parent and my dad was acting like the immature child.

"Sweetheart, no need to worry, I'm fine." Dad said as he held my arm, reassuring me that he was fine.

"On a lighter note, Cheyenne lifted 500 pounds in the gym today." Johnny said. Everyone gasped and Uncle Paul had a priceless look on his face. The kind of look that consisted of their mouth wide being open and the eyes popping out of their lids. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face. Everyone was confused but as soon they saw Uncle Paul, they were laughing too.

"500 freakin pounds?" Uncle Paul finally said after a long period of time. He got out of his weird state when Uncle Matt smacked him in the face.

"Yup. I'm strong." I said.

"You look like a toothpick. How can you lift even 100 pounds, let alone 500?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I was born a winner baby." I smirked as he chuckled. You'll never see Randy Orton laughing. The closest for him to a laugh was a chuckle. This man was absolutely emotionless.

"How about we have a arm-wrestling match to see how strong you are." Mike "Miz" Mizain said.

"No way, my arms are sore from lifting 500 pounds. I need to save my energy for important things." I said.

"What kind of important things?" Mike asked.

"Uncle Paul knows." I said.

"Doing nothing." Uncle Paul and I said at the same time. He put me on his lap and gave me a nuggie. I was lightly screaming, but not like a horror type of scream, a playful type. I lay down on the couch, resting my head on Johnny's lap as I texted Mickie. She asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her, Maria, Kelly, and Gail Kim. I said okay and I got up.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"Shopping with Mickie, Maria, Kelly, and Gail Kim. I have to go get changed." I told him. I left the room. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into someone. I was on the floor staring up at the person.

"You're… you're…" I stuttered.

**A/N : Cliffhanger! Who did Cheyenne bump into? Is this person kind or evil? Find out in the next chapter! Also, the whole thing with Cheyenne and John in the gym was from "The Hardy Show" when Matt was lifting weights and Jeff wanted to lift weights too. Matt said he couldn't handle the bench, so he showed him and he lifted 500 pounds. Cheyenne was like Jeff and John was like Matt. **

**R&R!**


	9. How Could You!

**Hey everyone, before we go on with the story, check out this awesome story called MY worst nightmare:The Copelands by WWE2006 **

**Here's the summary : Eve Torres moves in with stepdad Adam Edge Copeland and stepsisters Kelly and Natalya and she relizes that thers something strange about her moms fiance Adam but how will she tell her mom. This sounds like a great story so please read and review the story. I've read it and it's soooo good, take my word for it (Y). Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY ! ...**

Cheyenne's POV

I woke up from an unconscious state when I noticed that I was tied to a chair and that I was in a dark room. I looked around and three people were sitting down on a couch watching me. Two of the people I knew were Melina and Cody Rhodes, but the other man I had seen before, I just forgot his name.

"Well I guess the princess is awake." Melina said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. The man from before offered to answer my question.

"Melina and I are doing this to irritate John, but Cody is doing this for you. I know you might not know who I am so I'll tell you. My name is Joey Mercury." Joey said. I couldn't believe that Joey hated John that much to kidnap me. Cody was only doing this because he thought I'd fall in love with him after this, but he couldn't be more wrong.

"Don't be scared sweetie, we won't hurt you. We'll just keep you here and have a little fun." Cody said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He answered by kicking me in the skull. I fell down along with the chair. I had tears running down my face. Joey stood the chair back and slapped me.

"How does that feel? Painful right? Well, John is going to feel that pain very soon" Joey said. I was sobbing. What did I do to deserve this? I knew I shouldn't have worn a tank top and jeans shorts. My bruises were clearly visible on my legs and face. I closed my eyes to forget about what he was doing to me, but the pain was too much to handle. He pulled my hair and he started punching me.

"You feel that, huh?" Joey asked as he continued punching me. Melina handed Joey a pipe she found in the back of the room and he hit me in the back of my head. That was the last I could remember before I blacked out. I just hoped that someone found me before something worse happened.

Mickie's POV

Where is she? Cheyenne wasn't picking her cellphone or responding to my texts. Something was definitely wrong.

"Guys, let's go ask John if he saw Cheyenne." Gail said. Maria, Kelly and I agreed as we got out of the car and heading to the Superstars' locker room. We knocked and Randy opened the door. He looked so hot. Maria, Kelly and I were staring at him for awhile. Gail and Randy were just staring at us. He has a satisfied smirk on his face. Finally, I regained my sanity and answered him.

"Can we talk to all the guys?" I asked. Randy motioned for us to enter the room. The guys looked up at us.

"Have you guys seen Cheyenne?" Maria asked. They shook their heads.

"She said she was going shopping with you girls." John Morrison said.

"We can't find her, she won't pick up her cellphone and she won't answer any of my texts." I said.

"We'll find her."Shawn said as he, Johnny, John Cena, Randy and Adam started to search the building with us.

"Look!" Kelly yelled as we ran to her. She found Cheyenne's phone on the ground with a note attached to it. It said:

You'll never find Cheyenne. Melina, Rhodes and I have her. We'll never let her go. Have fun searching for her Morrison.

xoxoxo Melina, Cody and Joey .

"They kidnapped Cheyenne." I breathed out. Maria, Gail, Kelly and I were on the verge to tears. Cheyenne was like a sister to us and we were going to kill Melina when we found her. Johnny was pissed off. Just by his facial expression, you could tell that he was going to commit a murder very soon. He turned around and punched the wall. The wall had a giant hole in it and his hand was a bit bruised.

"Calm down man, we'll find her." Adam said to Johnny. Adam was better at holding in his anger than most guys. Shawn was very, and I mean very, angry. His face was red and he was twitching. He looked like Vince McMahon after spending a full 24 hours with 10 five year olds. We needed to find her and soon because we didn't know what Melina, Cody or Joey were capable of. Joey held a grudge on Johnny ever since MNM broke up and he and Melina attacked him. He was probably going to take his anger out on Cheyenne.

**DUH DUH DUUHH ! What do think will happen next ? **

**R&R!**


	10. Shockers & Awkward Moments

John's POV Melina and Mercury are going to pay when I find them. I'd understand if they attacked me but abducting my girlfriend was completely uncalled for. Also, if there was one thing I remembered about Joey, it'd be that he's a lunatic when he's angry or upset. He would probably kill Cheyenne without hesitation.

We were looking all over the arena, asking people if they saw Cheyenne, Cody, Melina, or Joey. Then one of the co-workers were actually useful for once.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen Cheyenne?" Maria asked, out of breath from running all over the place. She was determined on finding her.

"Yes I did. I saw her being carried away by Cody along with Melina and another guy as well." He said.

"Do you know where they went?" Adam asked. The worker scratched his head then answered.

"I saw them heading into the giant room on the other side of the arena marked as 'Off-Limits'." He said. We thanked him then took off to the room. Paul explained that Vince used that room to relax and hide from us, mostly Jeff though, when we're hyper.

When we finally got to the room it was locked. I was going to break it down, but Kelly had a better idea. She knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Cody asked. I wonder what Kelly was up to. It'd be much simpler if I busted the door.

"I have a issue of 'Dashing Weekly' for a Mister Cody Rhodes." Kelly said with a fake voice. Jeff started laughing so hard, but Shawn stuffed a Twinkie in his mouth to shut him up. This would never work. Suddenly, Cody opened the door and before he could speak, Jeff punched him and started to beat him down. We walked into the room and saw Cheyenne tied up to a chair, unconscious and covered with bruises. Mickie gasped and Gail jumped on Melina. The girls handled her while Joey and I fought. We threw punches and kicks and flips and a bunch of other stuff until I smashed him through a table. He was in pain afterwards so Adam and I tied him up to a chair along with Cody and Melina. Paul untied Cheyenne and lay her down on the couch. She looked very injured. She had a bruise on her jaw, arms and legs and had a mark on her head which looked like the bottom of a shoe. I would've killed Joey on the spot if it weren't for Shawn talking some common sense into me.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to Cheyenne." Maria threatened. She looked as if she had been crying. All of the girls did.

"She deserved what happened to her. She took John away from me. She's just a blond slut." Melina spat. Suddenly, Kelly slapped her across the face, hard enough to sting and mark. Melina glared at her in disgust. That definitely surprised everyone, even Melina herself.

"She couldn't take something that you didn't even have in the first place. She's never done anything to you. You were one of her role models in the diva division. She looked up to you and always used to say that she wanted to be like you and try her hardest when she was in a match. She didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves to be treated in such a disgusting and evil way. I thought you were better than that Melina, but I guess I was wrong." Kelly said. Melina's face softened for a moment, but was quickly covered with a look of hatred toward Cheyenne. Before Mickie could speak, Cheyenne had awoken.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked as she looked around and saw everyone. Then she noticed Melina, Cody and Joey tied up. She was pissed off as she walked over to them. She started off by slapping Melina and kicking Cody in the groin along with Joey as hard as she could.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to me. Melina, I'm going to make sure that Stephanie changes our 'Loser Leaves WWE' match for this Monday instead of next week. Cody, I'm just going to let my dad and the other guys handle you. And lastly Joey, I'm going to let John deal with you since you have a problem with him that you really need to patch up." Cheyenne said. She was actually calm when she was speaking but then again, she did hit them before so that might have calmed her down a bit. Out of nowhere, Vince McMahon walked into the room with Cameron.

"Come on Vince, let me have one match against Fruity Pebbles for the title. I've won the World Heavyweight title, but I've only won the WWE title twice. That isn't enough. So far, I'm a five-time world champion. I want to make it to at least my tenth world title." Cameron explained. Vince nodded his head in agreement.

"For some strange reason, I agree with you. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll tell you what. You'll have a match against Randy Orton to see who will be the #1 contender for the title." Vince said. Cameron smirked. He had something up his sleeve.

"Alright. Bring it! The Viper can't handle me! I'm Cameron freaking Michaels and I don't go down without a fight!" Cameron preached. Randy was just standing behind him watching in amusement.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up Vinny. What makes you think that I'll face one if these guys, especially since one of them just called me Fruity Pebbles?" John chuckled.

"Well, it's true. Besides, I call you that since your shirts give me a headache." Cameron said.

"What are all of you doing here and why are Cody, Melina, and Joey tied up to chairs? Vince asked. I completely forgot about them. They were screaming but it was muffled thanks to Adam covering their mouths with duct tape.

"Well, they kidnapped Cheyenne, beat the shit out of her and left her unconscious tied up to a chair." Mickie exclaimed with fiery. She was really angry but Cheyenne was even more pissed off.

"You know what? I'll just forget this ever happened. I'm not in the mood to remember this anyways. I just want to go back home, sleep an relax. Is that too much to ask? Good. Now, Vince can I borrow your car since I left mine?" Cheyenne asked calmly. Vince simply nodded and handing her his keys to one of his cars. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged her dad and Cameron before she left.

"Why can she borrow your car and I can't?" Jeff asked. Vince glared at him which shut him up instantly. I sighed. Jeff will never learn.

Well, that was kind of a weird way to end the chapter, but I'm fighting Writer's Block. I'm updating as quickly as I can since my computer is reeaaaallllllllyyyy sloooooww.

R&R ;) 


	11. Diamond In The Rough

"I can't believe that they would do something like that." Kelly said as we were walking down the corridor. I was getting ready for my match with Melina in a few minutes. I was wearing my white wrestling gear which was a white bikini-like top and white shorts and they both had silver designs. Kelly was going to be my manager for the match and I'm glad. She's one of my best friends and somebody has to help me stop Melina if she tries anything.

"I know. Oh well, you know what they say. Jealousy's the ugliest trait." I said with a smirk. Kelly chuckled. Just then, John walked over to us.

"Hey Kells. Hey Chey. Good luck with your match tonight." he said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks babe. I just want to get rid of Melina. She's been causing so many problems." I said.

"Come on Chey. Your match is now." Kelly said. I nodded and we went to the gorilla position. My music came on and we walked out to face the audiences. The arena was filled with cheers.

"Introducing her opponent from San Antonio, Texas. Being accompanied to the ring by Kelly Kelly. Your Divas' Champion, Cheyenne Michaels." Lillian introduced us as we greeted the fans and interacted with them. Melina was already in the ring. I got into the ring and did some poses with my title. It might the last time that I'll hold it again.

Melina smirked as we both got into a ready position. The bell rang and Melina and I got into a grapple. She shoved into a corner and started to attack me. I held my hands up and the referee pulled Melina away from me. Using that to my advantage, I kicked Melina in the stomach. I held her in a figure four leg-lock. She struggled and flipped onto her stomach which caused us both pain and it forced me to release it. Before I could get up, Melina stood on my back and grabbed my hair. I was screaming from the pain. The referee counted up to four and she released. I held onto my head in pain.

She picked me up and threw me into the corner. She started throwing punches & kicks that I thought I might black out soon. She got pulled away and I attacked. I jumped on her and started to punch her. She crawled away from me. When she got up, I put her in a headlock and did a running bulldog. I got up and got ready for a Sweet Chin Music. I love using that move. I made it my finisher. I stomp my foot like my dad did and the crowd went wild. I keep with the beat in my head and when Melina got up, I hit her directly in the face. I got down and pinned.

1, 2, 3! "Here's your winner and still your Divas' Champion, Cheyenne Michaels!" the crowd started screaming. I was on my knees and was hugging my title tightly. I was so glad I won, if I didn't, I would never forgive myself. Kelly ran over and hugged me. I was hugging her too. I saw Melina leaving the ring. I grabbed a mic.

"Hey Melina." I said. She turned around.

"I just wanted to say... Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I said with a smirk. She growled and stomped away. Kelly and I started dancing around happily. I got out of the ring and jumped on the fans. I was crowd-surfing them and it was a rush. When I was finish my long celebration, I blow a kiss to the crowd and went backstage. We were greeted by my dad, Uncle Paul and John. I jumped into John's arms and he spun me around. I went over and hugged my dad and Uncle Paul.

"We're proud of you sweets. You showed her who's boss." Uncle Paul said. I chuckled.

"Well obviously. I'm a Michaels aren't I?" I asked. He laughed.

"Chey! Congrats!" Jeff said as he ran over and put me in a death hug.

"Jeff... Can't... Breathe." I breathed out. He released me.

"Sorry. We're going out and celebrating tonight!" Jeff declared. Everyone cheered except for me.

"I don't feel like celebrating tonight. I'm really tired but you can go on without me." my dad looked over to me.

"Are you sure Cheyenne?" he asked I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go home and rest." I said. I turned around when John grabbed my arm.

"I'll take you home. It's late." he said. I nodded and followed him to his red convertible. I sat in the front seat while he was the driver and we drove off to my house. It was a comfortable silent until John decided to break it.

"That was an amazing match ghat you had with Melina." he complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm just so mad about how she thinks she can just come & pull you away from me like that." I said. Melina showed her true colors and it was a whole different side of her that I've never seen.

"Cheyenne, Melina will never take me away from you. I care about you so much. I've had a crush on you for so long and now that were finally together, I've never been happier. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that." he said. I was blushing madly. When the car stopped in front of my house, I turned and kissed him passionately.

After a few minutes, we broke apart.

"John, that was the most sweetest thing I've ever heard. I love you too." I said. He smiled at me. I got out of the car and waved goodbye to him. He waved back and drove off. I entered my house to see Cameron sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Cam." I said.

"Hey Chey. Sick match." he said. He must've saw it on tv. He would've been there but he injured his knee and would be out for atleast a month.

I went upstairs and changed into some comfy clothes. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It was a hectic day.

6 months later

It was mid-November and things haven't changed much. Cameron was the WWE Champion and Edge won the World Heavyweight Championship again so he was a 13 time champion.

My dad retired from WWE which broke my heart but it was for the best. My dad won some titles before he retired and he was inducted into the Hall of Fame and I was the inductee along with Cameron. We both cried that day but he didn't care if he cared on television.

John and I were still as strong as ever. Since Melina left, nothing has come between us. A few months ago, Joey and Cody sent me a friutbasket to say that they were sorry. Of course John took the basket and checked to see if it was planted with weapons or something. I just couldn't help but laugh at him.

Right now, John and I were leaving my favorite restaurant and we were walking through a park. It was so peaceful since nobody else was around and it was around the evening. Suddenly, John stopped. I turned around to him and he was smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He smirked. He walked up to me.

"Cheyenne, when I first met you, my heart melted. It was love at first sight. The way your hair blew in the wind, the way your smile was brighter than the stars and your personality completely made it's way into my heart. You're my everything. You're the wind beneath my wings, my rainbow after a rainstorm and most of all, you're my absolute happiness. You're the only one who loves me for who I am instead of my looks and money. Basically what I'm saying," he got down on one knee, " Cheyenne Michelle Michaels, will you marry me?" he asked. By now, I was crying. Knowing that those words came from his heart was touching. I nodded.

"Yes John, I'll marry you." I jumped into his arms as he spun me around. He slipped the engagement ring onto my finger. I gasped when I saw it. It had a diamond in the center and was surrounded by smaller emeralds. Emerald was my birthstone.

"Wow. This must've cost you a fortune." I awed. He shrugged.

"Only 3 months pay but it was worth it. When I saw it, I knew it was the perfect engagement ring. " he said. I hugged him.

"I love you so much John." I said.

"I love you too Chey." he said. This was a whole new chapter in our lives and we were going to go through it... together.

Aww, wasn't that sweet? I decided to post it on Christmas day. This is your presents & will a review be mine? I hope so.

Happy Holidays!

R&R :) 


End file.
